portabilidadefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Infoboxes Portáteis/Perguntas Frequentes
Essa página contém algumas perguntas frequentes relacionadas às Infoboxes Portáteis. O que são Infoboxes Portáteis? Infoboxes Portáteis são uma base para construir que aparecem do mesmo jeito em diversos aparelhos (além de outros benefícios). Eu tenho que usar as Infoboxes Portáteis? Não, mas é uma ótima idéia por várias razões. A mais importante de todas é que há um aumento no tráfego no FANDOM de aparelhos móveis (mais do que 50%). Isso significa smartphones, tablets, Community Apps, televisões e outros websites, tais como Rotten Tomatoes. O que tem uma aparência boa no computador nem sempre aparece bem em outros dispositivos. É por isso que as chamamos de "portáteis". Como eu mudo a aparência de uma infobox portátil? Mudar a aparência de uma Infobox Portátil pode ser feita através de CSS (ex: MediaWiki:Common.css ou MediaWiki:Wikia.css). Para fazer isso, você precisará de direitos de administradores. Veja Ajuda:Infoboxes/CSS para mais informações. Porque eu não posso mudar a aparência (ex: bordas ou cores) da infobox usando uma predefinição? A infobox portátil foi criada para usar para que possa ser adaptada em vários aparelhos (diferentemente de css inline). Eu especifiquei layout="horizontal" para um grupo e o grupo está faltando. Por que? A infobox não pode mudar o layout quando há grupos. Isso não funciona perfeitamente, e a seção inteira não aparece para evitar problemas. Eu posso colocar etiquetas de formatação dentro das etiquetas default? Não. Etiquetas de formatação não podem ser inseridas dentro de etiquetas default e vice-versa, porque elas são usadas para propósitos diferentes. As child tags (ex: legenda) podem ser usadas para cada parent tag (ex: Imagem) na página . Como eu formato o que está na etiqueta padrão? Use o da wiki. Veja Infoboxes Portáteis/Dicas e truques para mais detalhes. Como eu escondo seções que não usadas em uma infobox? Contanto que um particular não for usada em toda a seção (ex:) que dependa disso, a seção será automaticamente escondida. Reply #30 of Infoboxes are evolving - can you help guide their progress? by Shareif (message wall) on 1:06, May 21, 2015 Isso também acontece se show="incomplete" estiver configurado mas nenhuma das child tags tiver nenhum texto.Force all group elements to be displayed Eu posso reduzir seções ou grupos? Sim. Grupos podem ser reduzidos. Uma fecha apontando para baixo aparecerá somente se aquele grupo tiver um cabeçalho (veja ). Eu vejo um erro que diz "infobox error: tag (or other) unsupported" Você colocou uma etiqueta compatível em uma seção onde ela não é permitida. Use Ajuda:Infoboxes Portáteis/Etiquetas para verificar a estrutura dos documentos. Eu posso usar funções parser ou Lua dentro das infoboxes? Sim. Funções Parser e Lua podem ser usadas em qualquer lugar onde wikitexto pode ser usado. Use Ajuda:Infoboxes Portáteis/Etiquetas para ver onde. Como eu posso mudar o tamanho de imagem? Imagens dentro de uma etiqueta só podem ser reduzidas através de . Veja Dicas e truques. Tabber ou Tabview funciona em Infoboxes Portáteis? Sim. funciona com imagens Introducing Desktop Tabs and Portable Galleries in InfoboxesUser blog comment:Ducksoup/The Future of Infoboxes on FANDOM comment by Shareif , embora a marcação "galeria" seja recomendada. Referências en:Portable_Infoboxes/FAQ de:Portable Infoboxen/Häufige Fragen (FAQ) fr:Infoboxes_portables/Questions_fréquentes es:Infoboxes_portátiles/Preguntas_frecuentes ru:Модульные_инфобоксы/FAQ zh:行動化訊息框/常見問題 ja:ポータブルインフォボックス/FAQ Category:Documentação Category:Infoboxes Portáteis Category:Perguntas Frequentes Category:Páginas em português